Wizardingmail: The Sequel
by Tam Black
Summary: Harry y Draco han estado saliendo por cuatro años y Harry decide proponerle matrimonio a Draco, pero no todo saldrá como lo planeó.Parejas: HarryDraco, RonHermione, BlaiseGinny, RemusSirius, y pareja nueva PercyOliverTRADUCCIÓN


_**Wizardingmail: The Sequel**_

_** Summary: Harry y Draco han estado saliendo por cuatro años y Harry decide proponerle matrimonio a Draco, pero no todo saldrá como lo planeó.**_

_** Parejas: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Remus/Sirius, y ( pareja nueva) Percy/Oliver**_

_** Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, y tampoco esta historia... yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que les trae esta magnifica historia de muggleborn fairy, y pueden encontrar la original en mis favoritos , por lo que espero les guste. Los mails que verán son falsos... ¿que lástima no?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Diario El Profeta**_

**Inglaterra 350: Portugal 100**

_Inglaterra vence a Portugal con una espectacular victoria el día de ayer en el partido de La Copa Mundial de Quiddicth_._La estrella del encuentro, el Legendario Harry Potter, atrapó la snitch justo en frente del buscador oponente luego de hacer un peligroso Amago de Wronski. Paul Poiret con una entrevista exclusiva con el atractivo jugador en persona, en la página 5._

**Para: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.wizardingmail) **De:** Draco Malfoy (Harrysbroomsticks.wizardingmail) **Asunto: **Te extraño

Harry,

¿Cuando vendrás a casa?, sé que dijiste que el tour de Quidditch te tomaría al menos 4 meses, y que sólo han pasado 2 meses y medio, pero te extraño... demasiado /guiño/. Santán 1 y Satán 2 han estado rondando por aquí... no me gusta que lo hagan cuandon no estás, tienen ese destellito en los ojos, sé que algo están tramando.. me asustan. Me siento como un animal del Zoo, y soy muy hermoso para ser un animal del Zoo. Y ahí está Granger, entrando, hablando consigo misma... la mujer se ha vuelto loca después de casarse de nuevo con la comadreja. Ustedes los Gryffindor son unos verdaderos fenómenos. Regresa pronto.

Con amor, tu Drakeykins x

P.D: el nuevo catálogo Harry/Draco ya viene en camino, hay un montón de productos nuevos, y estoy pensando en comprar las toallas ¿Tú que opinas?

-&-

**Para**: Draco Malfoy (Harrysbroomstick.Wizardingmail)**De**: Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Asunto**RE: Te extraño

Drakeykins

No llames a Fred y George, Satán 1 y 2, los molesta y Hermione sólo trata de ser amigable. Pero creo que no estaré en casa hasta otro mes más, lo estamos haciendo demasiado bien en la Liga , tenemos grandes oportunidades de ganarla, si duramos todo el camino, y eso significaría unos dos meses más antes de que pueda volver. Te estoy extrañando mucho también. Además pienso que las toallas se verán perfectas con nuestros productos para el cabello Harry/Draco.

Con amor, Harry x

-&-

**Para**: Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **De**: Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: Almuerzo

Hola,

Me preguntaba si querrías salir a almorzar conmigo el Viernes, tal vez. No nos hemos visto desde que terminamos y sería divertido quedar juntos y esas cosas. Si el Viernes no puedes, estoy libre todo el tiempo, no porque no tenga vida ni nada, por que la tengo. Estoy afuera todo el tiempo... Sólo respóndeme.

Blaise

-&-

**Para**: Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **De**: Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: RE: Almuerzo

¡Me encantaría!, quiero decir... claro, suena bien. Me parece bien el día Viernes. ¿Qué piensas si nos reunimos en el Café Riverside a las 1 Pm?

Ginny

P.D: no tengo novio

-&-

**Para**: Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail) **De**: Oliver Wood (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail)** Asunto**: Ésta Mañana

Perce,

¿Estás bien?, no dijiste adiós hoy en la mañana como sueles hace, y me preguntaba si estaba pasando algo malo o si hice algo que pudiera molestarte. Respóndeme cuando tengas tiempo. No haré nada esta noche por si quieres venir

Oli

-&-

**Para**: Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardinmail) **De**: Penelope Clearwater ( RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: La noche Pasada

Percy,

¿Dónde estuviste la noche anterior?, no te oí llegar, y sé que dijíste que trabajarías hasta tarde, pero te esperé hasta las 1am, y seguramente no te dejarán salir del trabajo tan tarde. Sé que estas ocupado, así que llamame cuando tengas siquiera un poco de tiempo

Con amor, Pen x

-&-

**Para**: Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **De**: Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: Esposa regañona

Hurón,

Hermione me ha estado molestando con que debería pasar algo de tiempo contigo, conocerte, llevarme mejor con tu persona (N/T: la cara de ron ha de ser ésta mientras escribe ¬¬, XD), por la salud de Harry, por eso me preguntaba si querrías jugar un partido de quidditch o algo así.

Weasley

P.D: esto no significa que me caigas bien... por que no me caes bien ¬¬

-&-

**Para**: Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail) **De**: Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.wizardingmail) **Asunto**: Ninguno

NO (n/t: que expresivo .-. )

-&-

**Para**: Hermione Granger ( Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **De**: Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: Draco

'Mione,

¡Ayúdame!... No sé que hacer, Amo a Draco y quiero que él sepa que lo hago, porque sé que ha de ser duro para él tenerme lejos, y no puedo pensar en nada ahora. Necesito alguna forma para decirle cuando regrese que he estado pensando en él... en nosotros. ¿Alguna idea?

Harry

-&-

**Para**: Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **De**: Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **Asunto**: Draco y Tú

Harry,

Él es TÚ novio, no lo conozco demasiado. Dale algún regalo, cocínale una cena romántica, o ese tipo de cosas. Draco sabe que lo amas, no necesita un gran gesto de amor (n/t: probablemente aquí, hermy pone los ojos en blanco xD). Quiero decir¿Qué vas a hacer; ¿Pedirle matrimonio o algo así? LoL, Malfoy y tú casándose... eso habría que verlo o

Hermione

-&-

**Para**: Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **De**: Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.wizardingmail) **Asunto**:¡Eso es!

Hermione,

¡Eres una Genio!, le pediré a Draco que se case conmigo

-&-

**N/A**: Que el caos comience

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**:¡wiiiiiii! Aquí el primer Chapter de Wizardingmail: The sequel, segunda parte del fic que Manini trajo a nosotros y que ha sido escrito por Muggleborn Fairy . Espero que les haya gustado, así que denle al botoncito que dice "go" allí abajo en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla del ordenador y me dejan un review ... 

También se aceptan tomatazos y howlers XD.

Thanks a mi Beta, FaFa-san... o.o... que a todo esto aún no actualiza sus fics ¬¬...

P.D: ah!... por si me demoro en actualizar es por que no logro pillar fafa en el msn para que dé el visto bueno XD... cuídense!

La hija Perdida de Sirius Black

Tamara Black

P.D2: este fic ya fue terminado por su autora, así que si quieren leer, en mi profile está el link original...


End file.
